fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic (Yesdi)
Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic (黄色の滅竜魔法, Kiiro no Metsuryū Mahō) is, as the name suggests, a lost Caster Magic and a sub-type of the infamous Dragon Slayer Magic. In it's particular style, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic utilizes all elements of electricity, including all forms of energy that may be linked to the concept in any way, such as magnetism. Most commonly however, Yellow Dragon Slayers are known to manipulate one general thing; lightning. Description Like all other styles of Slayer Magic, dragon or otherwise, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic users are taught one of four ways; Through the first way, one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as First Generation Dragon Slayers, using First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (初代滅竜魔法, Shodai Metsuryū Mahō). Through the second way, one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as Second Generation Dragon Slayers; using Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (二世滅竜魔法, Nisei Metsuryū Mahō). There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred as Third Generation Dragon Slayers, using Third Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (三代滅竜魔法, Sandai Metsuryū Mahō). Lastly, there is a style that is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic perse, but it doesn't truly fit either of the other three known types. These types of Dragon Slayers are similar more to the artificial-type, and obtain their powers by requipping armor made out of Dragon Lacrima. They cannot obtain Dragon Force. There is also Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (四代滅竜魔法, Yondai Metsuryū Mahō); which is, well, an armour that can harness elemental energy. Interestingly, there are other types of Dragon Slayer Magic; one which replicates the Third-Generation Dragon Slayer Magic's status of having a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, as well as being taught by a Dragon, known as Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic (二元的要の滅竜魔法, Nigentekiyō no Metsuryu Mahō); it should be noted however that all are roughly equivalent in power and users shouldn't be judged on their power simply from their method of obtaining it. As mentioned before, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user complete dominance over many forces, the broadest of which is magnetism, which is included in the magic's arsenal because of its strong link to electricity. With this magic, users can emit and manipulate electricity of all kinds from any part of their physical being, with experienced users being able to use various other "vessels" like weapons and armaments to channel their magic through that and therefore increasing the capable damage. The namesake of this magic comes from the electricity produced by the users, which takes on a yellow tint that is considered to be a trademark of sorts; this lightning, unlike that produced by ordinary Lightning Magic, is designed specifically to target and completely annihilate both the cardiovascular and nervous systems of the user's opponents. This deadly combination results in attacks being utterly devastating, so much so that even if a target survives the barrage it is extremely unlikely that they will emerge without permanent injury; the most common of which is total bodily paralysis. This lightning is also shown to be different from natural lightning simply from their power; natural lightning is capable of reaching power levels of 100 million volts, while magic produced from Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic can reach an astonishing 300 million volts, and give off 40 coulombs of energy in a single spell; theoretically speaking, a medium-advance spell from this magic could potentially power an entire city for over a year. With this information in mind, it can be seen why users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic are rather revered by their enemies, simply because they wish not to be reduced to a pile of vaporized ash. Mentioned various times before, with Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic comes various attributes, with one of the most diverse being the ability of magnetism; with this, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic users can not only manipulate electricity, but also all types of metal, including iron and steel. It should be mentioned however that users aren't able to create or consume metal and are only able to move and manipulate metal into objects that could be any use to them. In addition, it can be noted that metals that are more magnetic are more easily manipulated well less conductive and less magnetic metals are harder to manipulate than normal. Similar to other Dragon Slayer Magics like Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic can completely transform their bodies from their physical forms into sudden electrostatic discharges that shoot across the sky; in other words, lightning. While in this state, users gain all properties of lightning itself, including its grand speed of 224,000 miles per hour and its relative intangibility; however, it should be mentioned that users in this state are susceptible to certain attacks that would be harmful to normal lightning, with spells that completely dissipate lightning being deadly to mages using this technique. Spells and Abilities * Electroperception: A known ability that is granted to users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic, users are able to gain the superhuman capability of sensing absolutely any type of energy that interacts with magnetic fields. In most cases, users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic can sense if things like machines are turned on or otherwise activated simply by sensing if their is any power running into them and seeing if any electrical currents are going towards it. This ability also shows its importance in living creatures because of the fact that mages can selectively detect the nerve endings of organic beings and therefore guaranteeing their presence; if the user knows that there is something or someone present their chances of countering any proceeding attacks can be increased greatly. This ability can also be used as a form of locating, in which the user emits electric waves and seeing they contrast or collide with any other electrical signals in the area; if they do, there is someone there and if they don't there isn't anyone there. * Yellow Dragon's Roar '(黄色の竜の咆哮, ''Kiiro no Ryuuno Houkou): Most likely the simplest spell in any slayer's arsenal regardless of their type or generation, Yellow Dragon's Roar is a variation of the traditional Dragon Slayer's Roar which in itself is akin to a Devil Slayer's Rage and a God Slayer's Bellow. In summary, Yellow Dragon's Roar is a condensed gathering of any form electric energy that is propelled towards the enemy at extremely high speeds, most notably from the inside of the mage's body. Utilizing their enhanced bodily features that was a result of the changed physiology, the user is capable of consuming various forms of electric and magnetic energy inside of them with no more difficulty that consuming any ordinary sustinence; when consumed, an automatic process is begun in which the energy is immediately transfered to the mage's magical core where it is "digested" and begins a unique process in which the energy collects x amount of ethernano particles, the number of particles being decided by the power of the attack. The ethernano modifies the energy, so that it becomes a magical attack and as such shocks much more potently than it had before. After this process has occurred, the user then propels the spell outwards from their mouth similar to the breath of a dragon hence the name; when the beam makes contact with the enemy the enemy can be exposed to temperatures up to 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit, several times hotter than the surface of the sun. Due to the obvious lethality of this technique, users of this spell very scarcely use it to it's full potential because most often the don't want to actually end the life of their opponent. Even if the temperature of the attack is drastically reduced, the voltage alone can completely overload the cardiovascular and nervous systems of those effected and can cause both temporary and permanent paralysis, the latter of which is again uncommon for afore-mentioned reasons. * '''Yellow Dragon's Blossom(黄色の竜のブロッサム, Kiiro no Ryuuno Burossamu): Yellow Dragon's Blossom is standard defensive spell hand-crafted by Lucia herself, thus being unique to her and any that she may have taught it to along her travels. By gathering two spherical balls of golden-tinted lightning in their outstretched palms, the caster is then capable of making contact with the spheres and throwing them up into the air above both the caster and the enemy; once the spheres reach an altitude approximately a two feet above the caster directly overhead them, they will them become suspended by seemingly nothingness. After this, the spheres will apparently dissipate in golden glitter-like particles that would make it appear that the caster was being showered with golden glitter; the "glitter" particles will then quickly attach themselves back into their original form once they touch the ground. In a matter of less than half second, the "glitter" will stack up to make up the form of a blossoming flower which completely engulfs the caster and any allies that they may have; the resulting blossom is extremely durable and is known to completely dissolve any attacks that it may come in contact with simply because of the heat and voltage energy that is being released from it at all times. Although this process may seem lengthy and therefore take a longer amount of time, it often occurs in a matter of only 3 seconds, quick enough so the user will be shielded from even the quickest of attacks. * Yellow Dragon's Pixie Circle (黄色の竜のピクシーサークル, ''Kiiro no Ryuuno Pikushii Saakuru ''): Yellow Dragon's Pixie Circle is an offensive spell that was specifically designed to do damage to the opponent over time, rather than instantaneous damage as soon as the spell makes contact with the enemy. By placing the their hand horizontally outwards with their palm facing the enemy, the user can them begin to emit marble-sized spheres of golden-colored electric energy from the palms of their hands. This process is very quick, with the orbs coming out almost instantly one after another in a rhythmic pattern; slowly, the orbs will form a large circle which has a diameter slightly larger than the width of the target that it encases. Once the orbs number approximately twenty-five and are in the circular formation, they will remain in their place undisturbed until the caster chooses to dismantle them. However, this spell is more than just a pretty lights display over the head of the enemy; at random intervals through out the course of the battle, the orbs will begin to glow and then emit streaks of lightning that strike only the enemy of the caster. Although small, these lightning strikes are extremely painful and cause shocks that move across the enemy's entire body. There is no way to dismantle these orbs, and the effects of the lightning strikes can only be nullified by an armor or spell that would do so.